Perfect
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Basically... Everybody loves Dougie! Might turn into a multi-chap about him being depressed and ending up in rehab but for now it is just about the rest of McFly caring about him and loving him and saying that he's changed their lives... Hope you enjoy it! ;)


The McFly boys were walking around a haunted mansion. They were alone and they were all putting on different fronts. Harry was taking charge and letting bravery take over his mind. Tom was slightly more on edge than Harry however he was still trying to act brave for the same of the others. Danny was just loving the whole thing, he was having fun and didnt seem that scared at all. Dougie, however, was petrified. He wasn't afraid to show his fear in front of the other boys as he had known them for years anyway. As they walked down a pitch black corridor, he had one of his hands tightly wrapped in Harry's and the other hand was clenching Danny's arm. A creepy knocking sound had been following them down the corridor and when they stopped at a door, a huge bang erupted through the room. They all screamed and grabbed on to each other. When they had calmed down, Harry realised something,'Hey guys? Where's Dougie gone? He was next to me a second ago!'

'Well be can't have just disappe-' Tom started.

'Ssshh.. Can you hear that?' Danny butted in. They all listened and heard a small whimpering noise coming from the corner of the room. They walked towards the source of the sound tentatively and let out a breath that they had been holding when they realised what it was. Dougie. He was curled up in a ball on the floor crying.

'Oh Dougs... It's okay. Don't be scared. These things can't hurt you and we're all here with you.' Harry said soothingly before helping the younger boy to his feet. They carried on through the door at the side of them. They walked through many old corridors and bedrooms, with Dougie latching on to Harry the whole time. They had sheen walking for about another hour when they came to a wall that had two different doors in it. They opened the door on the right and looked in. There was a huge staircase going down deep into the ground in front of them. It was the sort of staircase that if it was in a movie, you'd be screaming at the screen for the character not to even get close to it. They were all looking down it suspiciously when suddenly, another loud bang came from behind them. Dougie lost his footing when Danny jumped and bumped into him. He fell down the stairs backwards. The rest of the boys cursed and ran down after him. He was lay at the bottom on the floor looking lifeless. Harry knelt down beside him quickly and lay Dougie's head into his lap. He checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one.

'He must have just hit his head and passed out. Have we got any water to put on his head? It might help wake him up.' Harry asked.

'Ermm... Yeah! Here you go.' Danny said, passing a bottle of water to Harry. Harry poured a small amount of water into his own hand and slowly began tipping it over Dougie's forehead. After a few seconds, Dougie started to wake up.

'H-Harry? D-Dan-ny? T-Tom?' he asked quietly, his voice slightly hoarse.

'We're here Dougie. Are you okay?'

'My head hurts.' The younger boy replied quietly before starting to cry again.

'Come on Dougs. Lets get you out of here.' Danny said quietly before picking Dougie up in his arms and starting to walk out to the car. When they got there, they covered Dougie's shaking body in a blanket and buckled him into the car. He fell asleep on the way home and when they got back, they carried him into his bedroom and lay him in his bed. When they had tucked him in, they couldn't help but stare... He was their everything.. They simply couldn't live without him. He had changed every single one of their lives so far. He was so perfect.

* * *

**Might turn this into a multi-chap about Dougie being depressed and then going into rehab and stuff but I dont know? You can choose! Oh and chapter 4 of Messed Up should be up soon but I didn't want to write something depressing because I'm in a really happy mood because HARRY JUDD TWEETED ME LAST NIGHT! AAAHHHH! Ermm... Yeah... Thanks for reading and please review ;) Oh and sorry for any mistakes... I'm writing a fanfic on my phone for the first time in my life and I'm not quite used to it ;P**


End file.
